<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mew Gulf 同人‖我今天必须反攻！ by jessicawbjyxwmg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477939">Mew Gulf 同人‖我今天必须反攻！</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawbjyxwmg/pseuds/jessicawbjyxwmg'>jessicawbjyxwmg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Pearson Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawbjyxwmg/pseuds/jessicawbjyxwmg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mew Gulf 同人‖我今天必须反攻！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>看到Gulf 脸上邪魅的表情，Mew 只觉得下腹一热，也许做一次受也不是坏事，毕竟平时在床上小孩从来不会流露出这幅勾人的样子。"等等……"小孩起身下床，Mew疑惑地看着他，不一会看到小孩手上拿着一杯冰块放在床边。M ew 瞬间反应过来自己被骗了，小孩一定早有预谋，不然不会连冰块都有。"今天我要试一下Mame姐小说里写的情节，但是我才是Tharn ，Boo 才是Type 。"Mew 看到眼前的一切，后庭一紧，只觉得喉咙干涩，说不出话来。<br/>    Gulf 俯身跨坐在Mew 身上缓缓低下头，从眉心开始亲吻，一路向下。Mew 只感到被亲到的地方温度灼热，只看着小孩这么做，下面就已经硬了，偏偏自己今天什么都不能做。他感受到小孩的手在身上游离，肆意点火，青涩的手法反而更加激起自己的欲望，手指每弹动一下，身体的温度就升高一分。Gulf 趴在Mew 身上，拿了一块冰块放在Mew 的胸口，用舌头轻轻推动，顺着Mew 肌肉的纹路一寸一寸划过整个上身 。"哈……"Mew火热的身体融化着冰块，这冰与火的交融将他身体感官敏感度调动到极致，冰凉的水流后紧跟着小孩温柔绵软地舌头，他从来没有体验过这样的刺激，毕竟躺在下面的一直是Gulf 。<br/>  他低头看着小孩伸着舌头，在自己身上缓慢移动，性感到极致，身下又涨大一分。感受到火热的硬棒顶着屁股，Gulf 抬起头直直地看向Mew，微微挑眉，笑了一下，吻上薄唇，舌头试探地碰了碰Mew的上唇，却被Mew伸出舌头一下子卷进了口腔。Mew双手插入Gulf略微发硬的头发，不让他离开自己引导着Gulf 在自己的嘴巴里探索，带着他舔过自己的上颚，牙床……唾液来不及咽下，顺着嘴角流出，"呼……哈……"房间里响起粗重的喘息声，交织在一起分不清到底是谁的声音。Mew知道Gulf 也硬了，于是牵引着他的手抚上彼此的滚烫。<br/>   Gulf 顺从地脱掉对方的内裤，巨大的肉棒一跃而出，看着有点吓人的尺寸，想起平时自己被这根东西顶弄的求饶，哭喊（这种时候他绝不会承认自己被弄得很爽），于是愤懑的哼了一声，在上面弹了一下。“啊……”Mew 被这个恶作剧的动作刺激了一下很是痛苦，但看到小孩的脸色还是忍住了。<br/>   Mew 握住Gulf 半挺立的性器轻轻撸动，略带薄茧的手指有一下没一下地轻轻擦过铃口，手掌兼顾囊袋。Gulf 感到一阵电流窜过身体，瞬间软了身体完全趴在Mew身上，Mew 的动作还在继续，等着Gulf 完全硬了之后又握住自己的性器，一起撸动，两根肉棒摩擦着，带来了不一样的快感，很快Gulf 就射了出来。得到释放的小孩突然想起今天应该自己掌控全场，于是手指重新回到Mew 的身上作乱，慢慢移向后方学着Mew的样子找到穴口。<br/>  Mew因为从未有过这样的经历，感受到小孩柔软的手指碰到自己的后穴，惊得从性欲中清醒过来，刚刚还火热硬挺的性器微微软了下去，身体僵硬。感受到Mew 的变化，Gulf 憋笑，拿起一小块冰块放到穴口，轻轻滑动刺激着。男人更是觉得后穴一紧，却没有躲闪，他知道今天只有这样做才能让自己得到原谅。他皱着眉，闭上眼，忍受着，等待异物侵入。但是冰块却被小孩从后面拿开，眉间得到轻轻一吻，身上一轻，小孩翻身到一旁。“我困了，睡了!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>